Detergent granules containing anionic surfactant are typically produced by neutralizing the acid form of the surfactant in the presence of a detergent builder. Low density granules are commonly produced by making an aqueous paste of the neutralized surfactant and builder, and spray drying the paste to form granules. Higher density detergent granules have been made by carrying out the surfactant neutralization and incorporation of builder in a mixer. Typically, water, added alone or with another raw material, and/or a flow aid are used to obtain complete neutralization and desired granule formation in such a mixing process. The granules must then be dried to remove excess water.
It is an object of the subject invention to provide a process for making high active, high density detergent granules containing anionic surfactant and phosphate builder.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide such process with minimal incorporation of water, such that drying of the detergent granules produced is unnecessary.
It is a still further object of the subject invention to provide such process where incorporation of a flow aid in the process is unnecessary.
It is also an object of the subject invention to provide such process which produces small granules.